


this path we walk

by lakshmi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), attempts to seek meaning in a god that might not actually be one, mentions of hydaelyn, nightmare....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: you hate to be reminded of your lack of faith – and ishgard is oh-so-brutal in that regard. there is no one to absolve you of your sins, masked in the light of just causes and necessity.
Relationships: Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	this path we walk

the warrior of darkness has never known a god. not in the way the ishgardians have, with their towering cathedrals and pious priests, hatred for heretical nature and complete and utter disdain for anything foreign. you do not possess their often asinine belief in the presence of a higher deity, always watching, waiting, whispering – hydaelyn is none of these things, not in her powerless state. she never really was a goddess; not in the way she acts as though she should be.

the mother-crystal watched over you for her own interest, and nothing more.

the thought leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, sour and thick. you hate to be reminded of your lack of faith – and ishgard is _oh-so-brutal_ in that regard. there is no one to absolve you of _your_ sins, masked in the light of just causes and necessity.

your gaze rises to the spires of the vault, dusted in snow that reflects the dusk’s hazy glow. the sun is setting, and night will fall; and you will be alone again, wandering the cobblestone streets without aim or purpose. you don’t sleep as you should – how can you, when your soul is plagued by restless worryings far beyond your control?

the darkness offers solace, a brush of night air smoothing the hair from your brow. at least, you assume it to be the wind – you can never tell the difference, these days. fray is neither here nor there. perhaps more present than you originally assumed; their hands are firm on your waist, stopping you in her tracks.

‘ sometimes I wonder if you’ve forgotten. ‘ they say. you stiffen, waiting for them to continue; your original words die on your lips as your voice comes from their mouth. ‘ you allow the blind parts of you to lead your feet, and wonder why you stumble. we are better than this. ‘

you look down, unsure if it’s the cold stinging your eyes or the pain of fray’s words lacing through your skin. they sigh, and come to stand in front of you. their thumbs smooth soft circles into your hips.

‘ when will you listen? you are not alone. let me help you. ‘ they plead softly, searching for your gaze. their eyes are a stark yellow, and you cling to the sight of them. ‘ your sins are ours to bear. ‘ you hear the unsaid, too –

_I can’t watch you do this to yourself, bury yourself in the poor idealization of salvation these soulless men advertise. it will not help you._

_it will not help you._

_it will not help **us**. _

you sigh, and give in to fray’s hands as they tug you along.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! as always, you can catch any updates on fics that i make on my twitter @opheliamardun <3 
> 
> happy holidays everyone ~


End file.
